Angel Yoo
|Full Name = Angel Raphael Yoo Angel Raphael Stone (Birth Name; Inactive) Yoo Jun-seo 유준서 |Stage Name = Angel (앙헬) |Born = 2nd May, 1998 |Age = 21 |Gender = Male |Nationality = Korean-American |Ethnicity = Mixed (Half Caucasian; Half Asian) |Sexual Orientation = Bisexual |Romantic Orientation = Biromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = Hollywood, Florida |Native Language = English |Languages Spoken = English Korean Spanish (Rusty) |Label = Alpha Entertainment (Origin) Rainbow Entertainment |Group = Reign |Position(s) = Leader Main Rapper Lead Dancer Visual |Years Active = 2017 - Present |Trainee Period = 5 months |Casted On = 11 October, 2016 |Personality =Throughout the course of the short years, the trauma Angel had endured eventually built up and became too great for himself, causing his old personality to be wiped completely and a new one to take over. Angel is described as a quiet and rather stoic individual, but witty and quick as a whip. Angel has learned the hard way through life by being exposed to things too early on and, as result, had become closed off from his emotions and made him seem apathetic, when this isn't the case. He refuses to let people in due to this and had developed a hard outer shell tough to crack. But, once cracking it, Angel is rather bright and sharp. He still harbours a great deal of distance from himself and others, but cherishes those he's let in. However, this doesn't mean he won't leave someone if they do anything to break this trust and never look back. Often times, his anger can get the better of him and act immature, but Angel will quickly defuse from this and regain his composure after letting off steam. Angel is also overcome with extreme guilt and regret from his past - most notiably from one person in particular - and often berates himself for the damage that has been done to him, even if it wasn't his fault. If Angel were to hurt someone, he'd close off any sort of regret, causing the root of his so-called "apathy" from being hurt, but easily owns up to the mistake he made. Angel also prides himself in his fighting skills - trained in MMA and Krav Maga. This causes him to disregard anything or anyone who tries to hurt him and becomes rather egotistical and taunts anyone who tries to do so. Overall, even after everything that happened, Angel holds tight to being a realist than an idealist, but holds hope to become a better version of himself, clinging to his loved ones to make sure they're neevr hurt like he has been. |History = How Lina Yoo and Maverick Stone met wasn't exactly the most romantic. Lina was a line chef at a famous restaurant, known for its high quality food and great services, and Maverick was a waiter at said restaurant. When Maverick first laid eyes on Lina, his heart pounded in his chest. It was like love at first sight. Some people would call him a fool, but he would call himself crazy in love. For the past few weeks, Lina polluted Maverick's mind so much that he kept getting orders wrong, not catching what the customer's wanted and even was threatened to be fired. But, courage found its way into Maverick's heart and asked the beautiful chef out for a date... which she rejected. Nevertheless, he didn't give up. And after a few months of trial and error, Lina finally agreed to go out with him on a formal date. Maverick set everything up - with the help of a few friends - and the date was a success. And that one date led to many, many more and the two becoming official. Now, the two had already been over their young adult years and officially adults. The two dated for a year before Maverick proposed and were engaged for a year and finally got married and had a baby boy they named Angel. Angel was a bundle of joy, according to his mom. He was also a bit of a social butterfly around the other kids and a goofball. When he was a toddler, he always introduced himself to other kids around his age and always wanted to play. Angel was quite easy to get along with, both with kids and adults. Though, he was a little uncomfortable with some adults, hiding behind his mom to people he found intimidating. Angel's halmoni, Jieun, always adored Angel along with his samchon, Jinsun - Lina's younger brother - and became a big part of Angel's life. Angel would spend time over at his halmoni's house, Jinsun teaching the boy Korean and his halmoni gave him a teddy bear - whom he named Mr. Tim - that Angel holds dear to his heart. Though life wasn't exactly a relaxing ride. Angel would watch his parents get into arguments and it scared him. And once entering elementary school, he watched as his friends from preschool left him for other kids and couldn't focus a lot on school which angered most of his teachers. His parents tried to help him study, but a lot of it wasn't sticking much to their anger. Angel didn't like it when his parents got angry at him and he would shut down as a coping method. Eventually, public school wasn't right for Angel - his fifth grade teacher even calling him stupid in front of his parents - and they took him out. But at age 10, his halmoni and samchon died of cancer - leaving Lina alone with her child and husband - and it didn't help that Angel acted a lot like Jinsun. Lina tried not to show signs of sadness and took over teaching Angel Korean. Angel missed them dearly and as a gift, Lina made a locket with a picture of Jieun and Jinsun in it and Angel never took it off. Things then seemed to go... downhill. Maverick's step-mother died when Angel was 12 and it led to very bad behaviors and unsafe environments. Angel felt so unsafe around Maverick that he fled the house and went over to the neighbors in fear and ended up staying for two nights over at the neighbor's and things just seemed to get worse. Ever since that event, Maverick got worse, Angel was scarred and Lina felt completely powerless. Her own son felt fearful to be around his own father and when Angel began to show signs of deep sadness, she took him over to the doctor's where he was diagnosed with severe depression at age 14. Angel was scared, he never thought it would happened to him. He turned to music in these types and wrote down his he felt, rapping in his room and away from his parents. At age 15, Angel found a new group of friends who were a lot like him. A few were transgender, lesbian, genderfluid, and more. Angel felt understood with them and they lived not too far from where he lived. They met up occasionally and just had fun. Somewhere around a few months, a girl fell in love with Angel, but he didn't love her back. Hell, he never liked girls in a romantic sense, but he tried it anyways. Angel was unhappy and didn't feel the romance at all and ended up breaking things off. He told his best friend, Lyle, about these feelings and how he loved men rather than females. Lyle asked him if he wanted to be with a boy, romantically, to which he replied, "yes". From then on, Angel labeled himself as gay, since he couldn't find a real definition for it. It wasn't until he researched more into his sexuality where he felt the pieces fall into place and felt comfortable with a category he belonged in. But, as the months dragged on, the more his parents fought and the more it made Angel severely upset and panicked. He would hide in his room more often - away from his father - but his father would somehow make him worse. Whether it would be cornering him into his room or yelling at him, Angel simply couldn't take it. And for Angel's safety and protection, Lina divorced Angel's father and had him move out. Angel switched his last name from "Stone" to "Yoo" to break off any sort of connections with his father, but he couldn't help the guilt that was brought with his mother divorcing his father. Still, Angel turned to rapping, covering other rappers and rapping how he felt. His mother heard him and admired his skill of rapping. Cut to a couple of years later, Angel heard about Alpha Entertainment holding auditions and begged his mother to let him audition - so he could do the thing he loved. He loved to rap, dance, and this was a perfect opportunity to do so. Angel's mother was a bit reluctant, but nevertheless, flew him out to New York to audition. It felt like years and years to hear a call back, but on the 11th of October that year, he was accepted. Angel was overjoyed and quickly packed his bags to fly out to Korea, but felt nervous since he'll be so far from home. His mother encouraged him to go, to achieve his dream, and so he did. He took a big leap and went forth. |Model = Choi Jun-hong (Zelo) |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Varies |Height = 6'2" |Weight = 138 lbs |Voice Type = Tenor |Blood Type = O- |Distinguishing Marks = Scar under bottom lip |Gallery = Angel1.jpg Angel2.jpg AngelGif1.gif Angel3.jpg AngelGif2.gif AngelGif3.gif Angel4.jpg Angel5.jpg AngelGif4.gif Angel6.jpg Angel7.jpg AngelGif5.gif AngelGif6.gif Angel8.jpg AngelGif8.gif AngelGif7.gif Angel9.jpg Angel10.jpg AngelGif9.gif Angel11.jpg AngelGif10.gif AngelGif11.gif |Father = Maverick Stone Jr. |Mother = Lina Yoo |Full Siblings = None |Half Siblings = None |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = Amelia Morris (Grandmother) Maverick Stone Sr. (Grandfather) Jieun Yoo (Halmoni) † Jinsun Yoo (Samchon) † |Relationships = wip |Name Meaning = Angel (αγγελος): "Messenger" Raphael (רפאל): "God is healer" Yoo (유): "To rule" |Nicknames = Ang Angie Skyscraper Mt. Everest |Favourite Colour = Black |Favourite Movie = Treasure Planet |Favourite Song = Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes |Favourite Food = Prime Rib |Favourite Drink = Sprite |Most Important People = The Members of Reign |Most Treasured Possessions = A locket gifted to him by his mother A teddy bear gifted to him by his deceased halmoni |Custom Trivia = *Angel's parents are divorced **He changed his last name to his mother's maiden name because of this *Angel has severe depression, anxiety, autism and PTSD |Side Gif = Angel Yoo Gif.gif |Side Gif 2 = Angel Yoo Gif1.gif |Side Gif 3 = Angel Yoo Gif2.gif |Bottom Gif = Angel Yoo Bottom Gif.gif }} Category:Alpha Entertainment Category:Rainbow Entertainment Category:Characters Category:DaichiAoi Category:Born in 1998 Category:Korean Category:American Category:Name Begins with "A" Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Tenor Category:Biromantic Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks English Category:6'2 Category:Bilingual Category:Type O- Category:Idols Category:Male Idols Category:Reign Category:Choi Jun-hong (Zelo) Category:Bisexual